Eternity Under Darkness
by Jin C
Summary: Sasuke has given into the darkness that offered him power. He has many regrets though...spoliers until ch.218 (revised)


Title: Eternity Under Darkness Rating: PG (for swearing) Genre: Angst Spoilers: Up till Chapter 218 of Naruto Comments: A one shot Naruto fic. Yeah, my first finished fic! Anyway, this is in honor of chapter 219 and finding out Sasuke's reasoning for what he did; or so the chapter is advertised. We're all still waiting for it to come out. Anyways, please enjoy. If you can, as this is an angst fic.  
Disclaimer: The series Naruto and all its character belong to Kishimoto Masashi, who I am not. I make no money off this. None that I know of anyway.  
"Whe..where am I?" The black-haired ninja lifted his head a few inches off of a liquidy substance. He cracked his reptilian eyes open, looking up at the cold, black sky. Then it finally came to him where he was.  
"Kukuku...what a bitter ending. Orochimaru better of killed Itachi by now, cause' living for the rest of eternity in this hellhole wouldn't be worth it otherwise." He laid his head back onto the liquid, water of the lake, and twisted his head over to the right. The edge of the lake wasn't far off from where he lay. Beyond it was death, or so it seemed. It was a forest, full of green vegetation and life, and yet.  
"It has no life. Just a bunch of leaves...Leaves..." His thoughts drifted to his past, and never of his future. His former leaf comrades.  
"I wonder what ever became of them?" he thought, smiling in spite of his forlorn situation. He'd never have the the chance to see any of them again; he'd never know anything about them again.  
"What could they possibly think of me now? I deserted them without any explanation. But I couldn't face them. Seeing Sakura...Naruto...It's not that I never cared about them all. I really did, I guess..." Sasuke closed his eyes, blocking out the green sprouts of death from his gaze. Instead, he thought of all the time he's spent with his team seven. It had been about a year since that faithful day Iruka had paired the three new ninja together. The day that would change his life forever. When he began his journey to his future.  
He started to remember from the beginning. First, the rigorous bell test from Kakashi-sensei, then their many, many boring missions, Naruto's incessent whining for a better mission, going to the Wave Country, the Chuunin test, training with Kakashi, and then there was the whole Gaara incident. It hurt him to think of how he was defeated so easily, and then watching Naruto winning so quickly instead.  
"The idiot...how did he ever get that strong...? That's why later when Itachi came for him instead of me, I just couldn't take it anymore. Why him instead of me? Why!? I'm been training most of my life, all of my life that matters..! Only to get clobbered up in a few seconds by that bastard. Itachi!" Silent tears fell down Sasuke's face without his consent. He hurriedly wiped them off, angry at Itachi for ruining for life, angry at Naruto for being better than him, angry at himself for being too weak..."Orochimaru better have killed him by now. It's been at least a month since I gave him my body afterall." A month since that faithful day...the day that mattered most. The night before, he had run from his home only to be chased by his leaf comrades. His former comrades. Then Naruto came to bring him back.  
"He said he wouldn't ever let me go to a place like this, but I guess he failed, huh? He should have known they was no way to bring me back. I had no future then; I have none now. I am an avenger, and that's all I exist for. Along with my clan, I died that night. Uchiha Sasuke died that night, so there should of been no reason to lament when I disappeared this time. Fools..." Even as he spoke those words, his heart knew it wasn't true. It was just too natural for him to speak like that at any rate. If he had come back home with Naruto, he would be admitting that he was wrong, and Naruto was right. In no way, shape, or form would Uchiha Sasuke ever admit defeat to Naruto.  
"All that matters now is that I'm stuck here in this place. I wonder if this is death or something? All I remember was knocking Naruto unconscious, running to Orochimaru's place...how did I know where that was anyway? I just kept walking farther and farther into the darkness and ended up here. Orochimaru took my body, and then...Well, I'm here now and for all eternity. I only wish..." he whispered, twisting his head up to the black sky again. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at the lifeless world anymore. A world perfect for Uchicha Sasuke; a world devoid of life and full of darkness. That's what he's always wanted, right? Just to be left alone to kill his brother. Alone.  
"What a bittersweet life this is. I'm sorry...to you."  
.fin 13/06/04 


End file.
